gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ros
Ros é um personagem recorrente na Primeira e Segunda Temporadas. Ela é interpretada pela atriz convidada Esme Bianco. Ros é uma prostituta bela e bastante popular. thumb|Ros viaja para Porto Real, usando o pingente de Leão que Tyrion lhe deu. Biografia Anteriormente Ros é uma prostituta em um bordel em Winterfell. Ela chamou a atenção dos jovens nobres de Winterfell, incluindo Theon Greyjoy e Jon Snow. Theon é um cliente regular. Jon uma vez pagou a Ros mas não teve relações com ela por ficar com peso na consciência sobre a possibilidade de gerar um filho bastardo, quando ele sofreu sendo um bastardo. Primeira Temporada Ros aparece divertindo Tyrion Lannister logo após a sua chegada em Winterfell. Ela informa a Tyrion que o bordel foi alertado para a sua chegada iminente, embora por quem não foi revelado "Winter is Coming (TV)". Theon Greyjoy recomenda Ros a Tyrion, sem saber que ele já está familiarizado com ela. Tyrion promete "não usá-la". Jon Snow menciona a seu amigo Samwell Tarly que uma vez ele teve a oportunidade de fazer sexo com Ros, mas ele desistiu, devido a seu medo de que ele tivesse filhos bastardos, e como um bastardo ele não teria nada para lhes oferecer. "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things (TV)" Theon transa com Ros em seus aposentos. Ele percebe que ela está usando um pingente de leão dos Lannister e ela lhe diz que foi um presente de Tyrion. Ele fica irritado quando ela insinua que Tyrion é um amante superior a ele e que a honra de sua família é suspeita devido à falha da Rebelião Greyjoy. Quando ele se recusa a pagar pelo o encontro, Ros sugere que ele arranje uma esposa, Theon se enfurece ainda mais. "The Wolf and the Lion (TV)" Theon se surpreende ao ver Ros sentado na parte de trás de uma carroça. Ela conta que decidiu deixar Winterfell para procurar emprego em Porto Real, e está planejando pegar um navio de Porto Branco. Theon relutantemente diz que vai sentir falta dela. "A Golden Crown (TV)" Chegando em Porto Real, Ros encontra emprego em um bordel de propriedade de Mindinho. Ele ensina a ela e outra prostituta, Armeca, a arte da sedução. Ros descobre que Mindinho está apaixonada por uma mulher que foi prometida em casamento a um homem que o feriu em um duelo, mas ela se casou com o irmão do homem. No entanto, não parece que ela reconhece a mulher da história como Senhora Catelyn Stark. "You Win or You Die (TV)" Os serviços de Ros são utilizados pelo Grande Meistre Pycelle em Porto Real. Enquanto ela reúne suas roupas para ir embora, Pycelle começa a contar a ela sobre todos os reis que ele serviu, eventualmente ele começa a divagar e ela se torna impaciente, questionando-o sobre o ponto inicial de seu discurso. Ela o deixa, frustrada. "Fire and Blood (TV)" Segunda Temporada Ros assiste duas novas prostitutas do bordel de Petyr Baelish bordel praticando sua arte. Ela repete o conselho de Petyr sobre praticar lentamente e com paixão. Ela diz que os novos funcionários devem se lavar e vestir-se para o trabalho naquela noite antes de ir embora. Ela é seguida por Daisy, que ela instrui na arte de seu bordel de luxo. Ela cumprimenta Lorde Orson que está passando com um homem jovem enquanto ela explica a Daisy que eles atendem a uma classe superior de clientes do que ela estava acostumada em Solar do Palheiro. Daisy assiste Armeca com um cliente a distância. Ros observa que Armeca finge não falar a língua comum, a fim de parecer exótica e revela que ela realmente cresceu na Baixada das Pulgas. Daisy diz que Armeca é bonita, mas Ros é indiferente a sua colega. "The North Remembers (TV)" O Senhor Comandante Janos Slynt entra com vários de seus homens. Ros cumprimenta-o com familiaridade. Janos manda seus homens procurarem o bordel. Ros lembra que Petyr é o proprietário do estabelecimento e pergunta com ordem de quem ele faz isso e Janos dizque foi enviado por alguém que não se importa com o que Petyr pensa. Mhaegen é arrastada para o quarto, segurando seu bebê Barra (um dos bastardos de Robert). Janos olha para um prisioneiro que acena como reconhecimento. Janos então sinaliza para um de seus homens que leva o bebê do Mhaegen chorando, levanta a faca e depois hesita. Janos diz ao homem para matar o bebê e, em seguida, faz quando seu subordinado não pode, aterrorizando Ros e Mhaegen. Ros está visivelmente chateada com a morte de Barra Lorde Petyr Baelish entra em seu quarto e ela confia nele. No entanto, Baelish compara-a a uma menina bonita que ele comprou de uma casa de prazer de Lis por um preço exorbitante. A menina era tão triste que ele não ganhou nenhum dinheiro dela e ele a vendeu para um senhor que queria "transformá-la", um homem que sentia prazer de coisas que a maioria dos homens iria achar impensável. "The Night Lands (TV)" Tyrion Lannister contrata Ros e Daisy como um presente para seu sobrinho, o rei Joffrey Baratheon Elas esperam por ele em seu quarto. Quando ele chega Ros deseja-lhe um feliz dia do seu nome em seguida, toca na sua virilha. Ele hesita e então instrui Ros para tocar Daisy. Ele pergunta se ela pode bater e Ros espanca Daisy ela gentilmente. Joffrey pergunta se Tyrion enviou-as e Ros diz que Tyrion escolheu ele mesmo. Joffrey tira o cinto e dá para ela usar. Ele obriga Ros a bater Daisy forte o suficiente para fazê-la gritar. Ele entrega a Ros o cetro com uma cabeça de veado e ela reclama que muita dor vai estragar o prazer. Ele carrega sua besta e Ros avisa que seu tio poderia descobrir. Ele diz a Ros que ele quer Tyrion descubra e ordena que ela bata em Daisy para mostrar a ele o que aconteceu ou ela também irá apanhar. Ele mira a besta em Ros e ordena que ela comece. "Garden of Bones (TV)" "]] Ros é capturada pela Rainha Regente Cersei Lannister, que acredita erradamente que ela é a amante Tyrion (pois Tyrion Lannister deu um pingente a Ros em Winterfell). Ela mantem Ros prisioneira espancada e amarrada. Ela planeja usar a refém para forçar Tyrion a manter Joffrey seguro, acreditando que ele está tramando para matá-lo. Ela exibe Ros para Tyrion e explica que ela vai matá-la se qualquer mal acontecer a Joffrey. Tyrion finge para manter o segredo de Shae que é o seu verdadeiro amor, Ros faz o mesmo. Tyrion jura que irá libertar Ros e ela implora para ele não se esquecer dela. "The Prince of Winterfell (TV)" Algum tempo após a Batalha da Baía de Água Negra, Ros recebe a visita de Varys, embora ela não perceba quem ele é até que ela descobre seu status de eunuco. Varys faz Ros admitir que ela tem medo de Mindinho, e diz a ela que ao contrário de seu atual empregador, ele protege aqueles que trabalham para ele. "Valar Morghulis (TV)" Relacionamentos Colegas *Petyr Baelish (chefe) *Daisy *Armeca *Mhaegen Clientes Alguns dos mais nobres e não tão nobres assim, lordes de Westeros foram clientes de Ros, incluindo: *Tyrion Lannister *Theon Greyjoy *Jon Snow (desistiu) *Grande Meistre Pycelle *Rei Joffrey Baratheon (sem sexo) Nos livros Ros não aparece nos livros e é o primeiro personagem criado especificamente para a série. No entanto, alguns fãs têm especulado que o seu papel é baseada na "prostituta ruiva", que aparece muito rapidamente no primeiro romance. Isto é reforçado pelo fato de que ela foi originalmente anunciada como a "prostituta ruiva" e que o personagem recebeu um nome por sugestão de George RR Martin. Grosseiramente falando, Ros substitui, ou age como uma condensação de várias prostitutas diferentes que existiam nos livros. Por exemplo, nos livros não prende uma prostituta que ela acha que é a amante de Tyrion (embora a sua amante real é Shae), mas é um personagem diferente chamado Alayaya, filha de Chataya, a mulher que é dona do bordel. A subtrama envolvendo todas esses personagens prostitutas foi cortada da série de TV, e Ros funcionalmente assume esse papel na história. Martin afirmou que ele pretende trabalhar a personagem em livros posteriores da série, provavelmente como um cameo descartável apenas para amarrar a sua presença na série e nos livros. O conteúdo dessa página foi traduzido e adaptado de http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ros. Categoria:Personagens apenas da série de TV Categoria:Prostitutas Categoria:Camponeses Categoria:Personagens do Norte